


A Box Full of Love

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Gen, kitty bitties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: You're taking care of these nonverbal bitties if it kills you!And their cuteness just might!





	A Box Full of Love

You’d pretty much decided these bitties didn’t speak.

You’d found them about three weeks ago, and despite the friendlier variants nuzzling and cuddling with you happily, not a single word had come out of any of them.

There were just the usual three Sans variants in this box, as well as the lazy papyrus type, and they all had tiny jelly-like cat ears and tails in the color of their magic. You thought four to a box was a good idea, but didn’t want to keep the little Fell sans with his brother just in case this was a bad pairing of brothers.

So you had only one fell per box.

Your second box had Fell papyrus, basic Papyrus, and the two damaged looking brothers. You had been bitten by the damaged Sans, and his big eye light always followed you when you were near the box. Right now, though, they were all watching because you brought food.

You set down the plates of fried shrimp, one for each box, and grinned, “The bitty store lady says you can all eat human food if I put the magic powder on it, so go ahead, guys.”  
The basic Sans and Fell Sans latch onto a shrimp each instantly, and though clearly reluctant, the Swap Sans does the same. Their brothers are slower to take the food, and the damaged duo were already halfway done with their own shrimps despite you not having seen them move from their corner of the box.

Sitting down on the floor next to the boxes, you start eating your own plate (you get tater tots with yours in a poor imitation of fish and chips) as you enjoy time with your bitty friends. One tiny shrimp each is enough to have the bitties all purring softly at you, a soft glow coming from their ears, tails, and from under the little shirts you’d bought for them. The store owner had said bitties like these tended to glow when they were happy or full, and you were pretty sure yours were both.

Now that dinner was over, you carefully set the bitty ladders down into the boxes over the sides, “Okay guys. Family dinner is over, you can go play as you will now.” Of course you weren’t going to trap your bitties in a box 24/7; the boxes were just used for times when you wanted to keep them all together so you could all be together at once.

With the ladders in place, swap sans and the two energetic papyri left to work off energy. The damaged pair stayed put, cuddled together and clearly planning to go to sleep. They hardly ever left the box and you were a little worried about them.

Lazy papyrus very reluctantly left to see after his brother, as did the remaining sans’, but they all only wandered a short distance to the pillow nest you’d set up for them, and soon they were all three nestled in softness and laying all over each other as they, too, took an after dinner nap.

The playful kitties were rolling a jingle ball around between them, even if Fell Papyrus seemed a bit disinterested. He kept looking over at the pillow pile, and his ears would go back.

“Hey, fell?” you said softly as you saw this for the fourth time. He sat up even straighter (how?) and looked at you, fully alert. “Are you maybe missing your brother?”

The bitty blushed and crossed his arms, but basic Papyrus nodded enthusiastically at you.

“Ah, well…he is sleeping, of course, but if you promise you won’t hurt him, I’d be happy to let you sit with him.”

You giggle softly as Fell Pap stands and puts his hand over his chest before bowing to you and scampering on all fours over to the pillow nest. As you watch, he picks his way carefully over to the cuddle pile, dragging his brother out by the shirt collar in his teeth before curling around him and sighing contentedly. His Sans opened his sockets a little and, to your delight, began to purr and snuggled closer to his brother before going back to sleep.

You really needed to name them, but it just felt strange choosing names for someone else. Maybe if you thought of a few and showed them the list, they could pick out their own. Yeah, that was a good idea.

Still, you were really happy your fell brothers were the protective, loving types instead of the toxic relationship types. You hadn’t liked keeping them separate, and the others would like being all together, too. At least you think so, you aren’t sure about your little shut ins in the box.

Either way, you heard the jingle ball start rolling again, and your house was at peace.

\-----

“Guys?” you ask as you walk into the living room.

Your bitties come scampering or walking from various places, with basic Sans in particular making a show of being very slow.

Smiling, you set down the list of names you’d come up with as you were going to sleep last night. “Okay. I know you guys can read, and it’s about time I get to know you better. I already found out the Fells here aren’t gonna hurt each other,” you snort as Fell Papyrus gapes at you, then pulls his brother into a forced hug and glares your way, “so it’d be great if I knew what to call each of you so it’s not ‘this papyrus’ and ‘that sans’ over and over.”

The six gathered around nod, and you see the two in the box perk up. Seeing the damaged Sans still hurts your heart, as his skull is broken open and one of his ears is missing. His crooked tail isn’t much better, and his brother looks like he tried to eat a rock and broke his whole mouth. But you’re going to get them feeling better soon. “Okay, everybody in the box, just the one! Cause I want to give everyone an equal shot at these names.”

There are soft squeaks and mews, but they all scramble into…the wrong box. You have two bitties in one box and all the rest in the other.

“Uh, guys? Don’t the other two deserve to pick names, too?” you ask, more than a little worried.

The six in the box look at each other, a few blushing in shame, and they move slowly to the correct place. There, now it’ll be fair.

“Okay, everybody look at the list,” you slip a paper with a two dozen names on it into the box, “and when you pick a name CAREFULLY rip it off the paper. I’ve already cut little beginning tears for you, so just try not to wreck the paper?”

With a few nods, the bitties look at the paper, even if the two in the back don’t move. You can see the light in the sans-type’s eye trained on the paper, scanning it, and his brother mews softly as he spots a name and it makes your heart hurt.

The basic Papyrus is the one to pick first, selecting “Cheer” from the list. He held it up like a ring girl at a wrestling match, then moved out of the box and came over to show you proudly. “Alright. Your name is now Cheer. An excellent choice.”

Not to be outdone, Fell Papyrus came back to you with “Justice”, and Swap Sans scampered on his heels with “Lemon”. You’d gotten the names off a ‘pet names’ website because that’s what bitties were categorized as, despite the fact they were intelligent.

The energetic bitties went back to the box to help their brothers, and you then got Fell Sans as “Rufus”, Swap Papyrus as “Coriander” and Classic Sans as “Newt”. 

But no matter what, the timid ones in the back did not move. As the others left the box, you scooted forward only to see both of them press harder into their corner, “hey, hey….no need to be afraid. I get it. I’m big compared to you, and the others are healthy while you two aren’t. I just want to know what to call you. is that okay?”

Red light searched your face, then the Sans released his brother, who snatched the list and instantly tore off the name “Ferrari”.

“Ah, a car enthusiast.” You smile at rough bundle of bones, “Well, we’ll get you in racing shape in no time, sweetheart. Ferrari it is. Now, for your brother?”

You got a sour, distrustful glare, but the Sans pulled off the name “Lucius”

“Alright, we have Lucius and Ferrari over here, Lemon and Coriander on the sofa,” the two swap cats purred at their names, “Justice and Rufus in the kitchen,” you heard an irritated “mmmrrrr” sound from Justice, “and Newt and Cheer on the cushions.”

Cheer nodded happily, and you looked back to the ‘exotics’. 

Lucius looked about ready to snap at you, while Ferrari was purring and hugging his name slip like a plush toy.

“Okay, I get it.” You back off and see Lucius ease. “That’s enough for you two for today. I’ll do dinner out here tonight, but if you aren’t feeling up to coming out, I’ll bring it to you after we’re done, okay?”

Ferrari nodded. Lucius hissed at you.

Well, at least now everyone had names.


End file.
